Lost Town of Spirits
by Edgelord578
Summary: It's Ryou's birthday and his friends decide to surprise him. Being the occult lover they know he is, his friends takes him to an old abandoned house in a small village not far away from theirs- to spent the night. People have claimed that not only the house but the whole place was and still is haunted with tormented spirits..Eventually they get lost and desperate to go back home.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a thriller story that contains yaoi and slight yuri. Rated for language, blood, gore and some romantic scenes.**

 **I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

I rubbed my heavy lidded eyes with a whimper escaping my lips, the golden sun rays already sneaking into my small bedroom through the white, light curtains, spreading a warming sensation all over the place. I lazily threw my cold feet off the bed, starting to feel around for my fuzzy slippers whilst running my slim, pale hand through my equally if not paler anarchic messy hair. I couldn't help the loud yawn that escaped my mouth leaving it a agape for a brief moment while my eyes, blurry eyes, were fixed on the watch around my wrist.

I could feel my lips curl into a smile, it was late in the afternoon, and the idea of waking up that at that time of the day was rebellious enough to stir something inside of me. It was Saturday, and... Well- My birthday. Usually it's not that of a big deal but i decided to try and enjoy the day and by that i mean staying inside, watching a classic horror movie and probably cooking myself some fancy food, 'Profiterole, maybe?' i thought to myself and i could already feel myself almost drooling.

I swayed lingeringly across the room before i grabbed a pair of fresh boxers- feeling the heat rising to my cheeks on remembering the previous night- grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and eventually heading to take a shower. Upon feeling the warm translucent water running down my flesh, all of my body began to relax and I could actually enjoy the steamy atmosphere surrounding me. After feeling fully satisfied and clean I stepped out of the shower, the rather colder air brushing against my blushful skin and the icy ground hitting my feet.

After a while, I was Lethargically stuffing some popcorn into my mouth whilst watching one of my favorite movies, _Friday the 13th._ I stole a quick glance at the clock, **6:13pm** , I sighed and moved my eyes once again to the television before hearing a steady knocking on the front door, I raised a brow and calmly removed the bowl from my lap, placing it on the sofa before walking to the door.

"Who's there?" I had to clear my voice before speaking. Earning no response from the other side of the said door, my long fingers curved slowly around the metallic handle as my eyes narrowed a bit.

"Who's there?" this time i raised my voice slightly, but again, no response. I flinched suddenly when I heard my phone beeping, so I turned around and walked to the coffee table placed on front of the sofa-where i had left it- to pick it up, it was a text message from an unknown number, I titled my head and swallowed, the white locks tickling my neck, before i opened it.

 **Open the door. - 6:18pm from Unknown.**

My heart raced, not only from fear but rather from excitement, I could hear the movie playing in the background so i decided to mute the sound, i moved slowly and carefully, peeking at the front door with every movement i made or step I took. When I arrived at the door, I wrapped my slender digits unenthusiastically around the door handle, i pushed my body closer and rested the side of my head against the wood, listening carefully, I heard soft Whispering so I stepped back and pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wha-" my mouth was left ajar and i was suddenly embraced, i blinked and let out a breath i didn't know i was holding, "Happy Birthday, Ryou!" a feminine voice spoke, no shouted.. in my ears- and i immediately realized it was Tea's.

"Woah, Guys-" i tried to speak but she was holding me tightly, as she finally decided to let my body go, i was patted harshly on the back, "Happy birthday Ryou, You shoulda've seen yer face bud, you looked hilarious!" The blond snickered as he punctuated his words.

"Oh god, thank you everyone, I'm surprised you remembered." i stated whilst taking my breath, my eyes roamed all over the living room- i was so rude, i didn't even invite them in, but they did get inside anyways- and i could spot Yugi, Tristan and - - Malik?! My eyes widened and i almost choked on air. He was leaning against the doorway, _my doorway_ , with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course we did!" Tea replied to my previous statement and it was only then that i realized that time must've stopped when my eyes landed on the Egyptian. "Well, thank you so much! I really don't know what to say- and Malik?" i tried not to sound very overjoyed to see him but i failed miserably.

He nodded his head and God i felt as if my heart had skipped a beat, "What kind of friend would i be if i didn't show up for you birthday?" the sound of his fine voice sent shivers down my spine, of course i had spoken with him before but we only skyped or video chatted, his real voice was so even more beautiful, it felt as if golden, melting sun rays touched my very existence." S that means that last night you-" i was about to finish but his purple, framed orbs glared at me, and i promptly realized what i was doing. He was the reason i had to take a refreshing shower earlier that morning, and when the images that played across my imagination before going to bed ran across my mind at that very moment, i couldn't hide the blush dusting my pale cheeks.

"Yes, i was texting you from the hotel's room." he replied with a Wink that only i understood.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **...**

* * *

We had to run to the nearest shop, that's what they said. So i politely asked them to wait downstairs till i get changed and grab some stuff. Once i was in my small bedroom, I hurriedly started looking for my black back-bag and when i found it tossed somewhere on the ground near my desk, i snatched a clean darker t-shirt instead of the stained one i was in at that moment and shoved as well as a pair of black pants similar to the one i was wearing- before gathering other supplies, my headphones, some painkillers- as i was certain I'd need them after a whole night of drinking- and my charger, all inside the bag.

I quickly changed and got into a pair of blue jeans, and a simple white t-shirt that matched the color of my curls and an unzipped grey sweatshirt. Casting a quick glance at the mirror, i sighed with satisfaction and rushed downstairs where the had been waiting for me.

"Alright, I'm ready! ." I announced while panting lightly with a faint nod of my head.

"Shall we go now?"

Within the female's and flashed her one of the brightest smiles i could manage. From the corner of my eyes I could see Malik eyeing me with his Violet, glistening orbs. A faint crimson blush dusted my cheeks before I went to the wooden polished coffee table, grabbed my keys and went to the front door to put on my white, clean sneakers.

We all managed to get in Joey's old car, and somehow, I ended up sitting in the Egyptian's lap. It was abominably awkward and I was extremely embarrassed, a heated sensation ran up and down my whole body and it felt as if I was on fire. I tried as hard as i could not to flinch, not to even blink, lest i would clumsily grind my butt against the man's clothed cock, and the mere thought of that sent flaring goosebumps all over my skin.

It was true that I hadn't seen him in a while but that Welcome embrace was not how i imagined how hugs work. Joey was driving, with Tea next to him in the front seat whilst Tristan, Yugi, and Malik were sitting back. With me of course on top of the later.

A few moments later we arrived at a large shop in the middle of the town and began to look for whatever Tea wanted us to look for; torches, match boxes, candles, unscented candles, and a lot 9f other stuff that made sense only to the girl. Malik, Joey and I were asked to grab some food and drinks so we happily departed from the female for a few moments snatching whatever out habds fell on.

"Alright then, we got everythin'! Chocolate, candy bars, soda, Cheetos and ahhh-"

"We forgot Crisps!" I proclaimed rather loudly earning a 'oh yeeeh' from the blond.

"Crisps?"

"That's Ryou's unique way of saying Potato Chips, yeah."

I looked at Malik and shrugged my shoulders, careful enough not to drop anything, whilst my lips curled into a sheepish smile. His strong, toned chest vibrated with a deep chuckle. Since Joey had temporarily left us both, I summon my courage and spoke.

'Alright Ryou, say something nice..anything'

"I missed you."

'Fuck. Anything but that! You moron.. ' I thought again.

The shimmering heather-colored eyes were suddenly locked onto my own and the words seemed to escape from my distorted mind.

"I missed you too, Ryou. In fact I was planning to surprise you, for your birthday, but they called me and I had already booked the tickets so- here I am!"

His smooth, silky, voice echoed through my head and I knew I must've been blushing like a little girl. I couldn't bring myself to utter a single word so I just bowed my chin as a light and silly laugh escaped my pale lips. His eyes were still fixed on my face when i glanced up at him again before -

" Shit- is that Seto Kaiba over there?"

I glanced over my left shoulder only to find none other than the CEO standing with Yugi and the others. His little brother- Mokuba, was with him too. "it's really odd to see him living like a normal person." I scoffed and was suddenly grabbed and pulled to their direction. Why was Malik so interested in the young man i didn't know but I just went along with it.

Before stopping right next to them i could hear Kaiba saying something about them being stupid, which was totally ordinary, but something caught my attention, "What old Village?" I asked out of curiosity and immediately all eyes were on me.

"Wh- Malik! Now he knows the surprise!" Tea yelled and facepalmed with a long heavy growl slipping through her throat.

"I- how would I know that you were taking about that?!" he responded, slightly raising his voice.

" Pfft- They were asking about something that is clearly not of your or their business. That's all." the CEO stated. Was he lying to hide something? I was already aware that they were buy Seto? That was odiously uncharacteristic.

"Oh. The old village, are you guys taking me there?" Tea glared at Malik but he just stuck his tongue out.

"Can we go with them too, Seto?"

" **No**."

"But Setooo-"

"Yer brother is scared of ghosties~"

"Shut up, mutt- If I'm scared of _anything_ it's catching germs from _you_."

* * *

Eventually, we purchased for everything and went back to the yellow and obsolete car while Yugi and Tea went with Kaiba. Yes. Kaiba, and his fancy car.

As we drove down the dark road, silence fell heavily around us. I stole a quick glance at Malik who was leaning against the window, his chin resting against the palm of his hand, staring at the empty horizon, the silver moonlight breaking through his downy locks that would lazily dance with the wind brushing against him whilst a beautiful song played in the background. He seemed _happy_ , genuinely delighted as the cold breeze caressed his cinnamon colored skin. An authentic smile was plastered to his broad lips. The sight was enough to warm my heart.

Sadly. Everything changed in a blink of eye. And I never saw this smile ever again.


End file.
